Of Most Unfortunate Circumstances
by StgMittens
Summary: The war has ended and Hermione is temporarily living at the Burrows. She is helping rebuild a broken world and coming to terms with the aftermath of the war. Draco is preparing for his trail and rebuilding the Manor for his mother. He doesn't want to leave her homeless while he is away. Hermione and an unexpected circumstance saves Draco from a most certain fate...


Hermione sat starring out unto the rubble trying to comprehend what had just occurred. It was all over. Voldemort had fallen, and Harry was alive. She blinked a few times to make sure the scene wouldn't disappear before her like a sick dream. So many bodies lye cold around her, some unrecognizable and others sickeningly still. She thought this moment would be filled with so much happiness but instead she was instantly filled with grief. She fixated her gaze on Harry's shaking form, she wanted to move to comfort and console him, but her feet wouldn't budge. She heard footsteps coming in closer on her, and she instantly turned around, wand at the ready. The figures froze, not in caution of her wand, but of the crumple head no more that twenty feet from Harry. The figures slowly transformed into familiar people, all faces of the light. Ron, Neville, Mundungus Fletcher, Hagrid, all awestruck at the scene before them. The deafening silence was broken by Ginny's quick footsteps and shallow breathing. "Harry.." She cried as she drew closer. She wrapped her arms around his stiff frame and slowly his rough exterior melted in to her form. "Oh Harry." Mundungus spoke first to the group, "Its really over." The heaviness of his words set in on there ears. Hermione took on that word, "Over". Was it truly over? This devastating was that had taken so many casualties. She thought of all of those she once held dear, that had fallen to the Dark Lord's army, their families, friends, how would they move forward? So many children left without parents, wives and husbands left without their spouses. Her thoughts drifted to Fred. What would George do without his brother, his other half. Where would there antics be without Fred? She then looked around, viewing her surrounds in there entirety. Her school had suffered extensive damage, and she couldn't fathom what it would take to piece it back together again. Rubble, charred timbers and ash filled the grounds. What was left? Was there anything left untouched? There was no normality for their world anymore. It wasn't over, it was just a new chapter.

2 Hours Later

"Mrs Granger hurry, help him to the bed!" Minerva hastily spoke. Everyone left alive, whom were able, were ordered to tend to the injured. The hospital wing was deemed only for those that were at a most critical state by Madam Pompfry and those left over were sent to the extremely over crowded Great Hall. Hermione could only imagine what must lye behind the doors of the hospital with. She had seen the side effects of curses she didn't even know existed, thankful most were known by the Head Mistress herself. The tables were conjured into a very large number of beds but were begging to fill up at a most unfortunate rate. She couldn't fathom the number. Hours, went by like that. The injured pilling in, bringing each victim to a bed, deciding what immediate healing they needed and sending them off and repeating the process as rapid speeds. Ever so often she could see the cold corpses of the dead being levitated out of view. Screams filled her ears, and blood covered her body. She was growing tired and becoming rather unnerved. Every crumbled body broke her heart a little more and she knew she couldn't handle the mental or physical stress much longer. Luckily Minerva noticed and ordered her to rest. Her feet proceeded to follow their own path, leading through what was left of Hogwarts. Finally she fell upon the empty transfiguration classroom and deciding her feet had enough walking, she entered the room. She tried her best to walk to a near by chair but she collapsed, falling into a crumpled heap. No tears filled her eyes, and no screams escaped her lips, instead she tightly closed her eyes, bringing her legs to her chest and stayed very still, wand in hand. She tried to logically piece together what she should do now. It wasn't safe enough to repair her parents memory and her home was destroyed. Where was she to go? She longed for an escape, the muggle world. She shook her head in disbelief. She wouldn't flee from this world after playing such a vital role in its protection. Hermione Granger was no coward. She was a war hero. She had fought so vigorously in the war to prove she belonged in this world, she refused to leave it. She laid on the floor trying to plan her next move, attempting to comprehend what would happen next. She then hear slow, steady footsteps making there way closer and closer to her transfiguration classroom. She didn't move, she didn't have the strength. When the foot steps abruptly stopped outside the classroom, she gripped her wand tightly, even though she knew she lacked the strength to use it. "Granger?" She heard the Oh to familiar voice of Draco Malfoy. She knew he was no danger, he and his mother had left peacefully from the final battle, refusing to fight. He was back to more of an annoyance, rather that a threat. She still clung to her wand for dear life regardless. "Granger, bloody hell are you alright?" He bent down next to her listening for her breathing. "I'm fine Malfoy, it isn't my blood" she replied, her voice raspy. She knew he was probably alarmed by the copious amounts of blood that coated her body from carrying the wounded bodies to the beds. "Are you okay?" He awkwardly questioned after a few seconds of unbroken silence. She chucked darkly, "Just peachy, i'm lying down in here because the floor offers such a stunning view of the castle." He positioned his body so that he was sitting cross legged beside her on the ground, facing her back. "You know I didn't come in her for company, especially that of a cowardly death eater." She barked harshly. She expected a pathetic attempt to justify his actions, or a insult instead she was quit surprised. "I don't blame you. I don't care to be in my own company at the moment." He replied sullenly. She could hear him shakily taking in a breath, "I did what I though was necessary to keep my family alive. It's no excuse for the things I've done, but you must understand I didn't act without reason." He sounded as if he was trying to convince himself. "My Mother is all I have. I could give a damn about Voldemort, and loyalty, I just wanted to protect her." He was crying now. Her heart began to soften. She understood his reasons. She, herself had gone through great lengths to keep her parents away from this war. It couldn't have been easy with a father so high in ranks to Voldemort. Her parents, God she needed her Mother, someone to coddle her and tell her things would be alright. She needed her Dad to stand firm and protect her from harm. She herself began to cry, and wallow in her sorrows. She needed human compassion, she needed comfort, love. She then felt Draco's hand rubbing circles on her back. She bathed herself in the comfort of his touch. They sat like that for a moment and then Draco did something she could have never predicted, he laid down beside her, pulled her in, spooning her small frame. He moved his face into her neck, not caring about the blood or sweat, and kissed it. She turned her body to face him and clung to him, the only human comfort she had in the world. She didn't care if he was once her enemy, he was only a body, a warm body that was seeking comfort just as desperately as she was. His lips move up her throat and met her. This was what he needed. He needed a temporary high, a release, an escape. Something to take him out of this world that had no want for him. She needed him and he wouldn't let her down. He snaked his hand up her shirt slowly, his hands rubbing her back as his mouth desperately clinging to hers. Her small hands found their way to his hair, coxing him on. He pulled away for only a moment, locking contact with her eyes. His eyes asked her, _are you sure?_, She stood up, and walked to the door. He knew for sure she was about to leave, and he didn't know how he was going to cope with floodgate of emotion that she had been sheilding him from. To his surprise, she shut and locked the door. She turned and meet his gaze. He was even more shocked when she removed her bloodstained shirt, to reveal her bruised skin. He stood up to meet her, and kissed each bruise slowly, as if his kiss could heal her wounds. She lifted his shirt when he was finished and stared at his pale skin. He was beautiful. How had she not noticed before. His angelic skin, and manly frame called to her. He stared into her eyes and slowly moved his arms around her back, to release her breast from the hold of her bra. As her bra fell, his eyes moved to his new target. He marveled at her perfection. She was beautiful, how had he not noticed before? He breasts were perfectly round and milky white. He lips fell to her nipple, nipping and sucking each equally, not wanting to leave one neglected. She threw hear head back into a soft moan, as he continued to worship her sore, overworked body. She pulled his face back to hers and fondled with his pants button. He pulled them apart to remove his pants and she followed suite. He bent down, and lightly ran his hand down her body, stopping at her under ware line. He looked to her for permission, and she granted it to him with a yearning "please" and he began. He pulled down her blue knicker and tasted her for the first time. Her knees buckled as he worked her, running his hands up to her back to slowly set her down on the ground. He continued licking and sucking her as her hip buckled into his mouth. He relished in her juices, enjoying ever moan, knowing that he was giving them both a small escape from the broken world around them. For a small second, as his cock began to grow, he thought of how sick he was, fucking the Gryffindor Princess, while people were ding around them. Then it hit him, she deserved this. She deserved exactly what she wanted, this warrior. So what, if what she wanted happened to be exactly what he needed also. He was going to give her what she wanted. "Your beautiful" He said, kissing his way on top of her. His mouth met her mouth, and she could taste herself on him, it was intoxicating. He slipped off his boxer and kissed her deeply. "Have you ever done this before?" He asked in a most compassionate voice that Hermione thought could never be heard from the Slytherin God. She shook her head and he bite the side of his lip, thinking. She was terrified, sure she figured it would hurt but she couldn't handle him leaving her now, like this. So she hastily grabbed his face and kissed him again. Draco knew this was now or never, so he positioned himself and pushed into her slowly, caring them both away from their sorrows, the dark and the light, Death Eater and Order Member, Gryffindor and Slytherin, to were they were just Draco and Hermione. Two lovers, seeking comfort and healing in each others broken bodies.

5 Weeks Later

"Ginny, I'm not going to be able to make it" said Hermione from the upstairs loo at the Wesley's home. They were all still trying to repair their broken world. Most of the work had been finished at Hogwarts, most all that needed to be done, in fact, was at the ministry. She knew it was each day was important, but she could pull her face from the potty. She knew this wasn't an ordinary bug, she could fill it, this was different. When the crack of apparitions subsided, she fled to Ginny's room, and pulled out a small, brown bag from under the spare bed she had been sleeping in. She slowly made her way back into the bath room and adjusted herself on the toilet. She was able to spread out her pee to all three sticks and then all there was left to do was wait. Five minutes went by and she hesitantly glanced at the Test One: Positive. Oh no, no, no. She thought to herself. She quickly grabbed Test Two: Positive. She didn't even bother to look at the third, chunking them all into the trash can. All three were positive. She wasn't just late, and she didn't have a bug. Hermione Jean Granger was pregnant,with the first born of the Malfoy air. "Bloody Hell."


End file.
